


Horror.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [21]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Eye Trauma, He's A Sad Man Fellows, Someone gets stabbed and it's not Wu, pretty much entirely thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: There's fresh blood on the road.





	Horror.

Ronin was running. He was trying to escape. Everything from the past and future were crashing onto him. He felt like he could die just then. He knew his path, he knew his part in the math. But he didn’t want it. He falls and slips exhausted into a patch of grass.

He was so desperate for something to just end for him. Oh, how much he wanted to die. But he couldn’t, not without leaving so much behind. He thinks of the Ninja, and he thinks of Morro. He chokes back a sob.

Why, he was such a lonely man. Feeling as though no one was there for him and those he had were just made to disappear. He couldn’t even have the chance to truly call the Ninjas his family. They had to stay with Wu without questions but they cared, For him. Ronin could almost feel the worry from them again. Were they thinking about him? Wondering where he went? He held hope to an unknown god that they didn’t find Wu. He didn’t want them to know.

But they were going to find out. It’s not like he hide his corpse. He was going to be found out. So he had to run, Ronin just knew that if he was there with the Ninjas still. That he’d be jailed. He was still lying there on the grass, head face first into the ground. But he was too tired to move.

He hadn’t slept at all. He should sleep but he didn’t want to yet. So he stands up and moves. He’s only wandering the roads now, no where to go. He stumbles around sleep-deprived until he finds a hollow tree. He’ll sleep there for now. Maybe- Just maybe, he won’t be found.

It’s restless trying to sleep but he gets there, eventually. He wakes up in a dream but he isn’t able to tell he is. It’s foggy and he can see through it.

“Hello? Where am I?” He calls out and no one answers him. He’s lost. He takes a step to experiment. So he could move. That’s well and good for him but what is he supposed to even do here? He didn’t see a damn thing in this white.

So he kept walking, just keeping a straight path. He finally stops when he sees a tower. The tower is covered in various symbols, some of the emblems and some? He doesn’t know. All he begins to know is that something is wrong. He’s not supposed to see that tower. It was supposed to be something sacred and he messed that up by coming here.

Though hesitant, Ronin starts to go closer and then-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mistake.” He turns quickly and it’s Wu. It’s Wu and he should be dead but he’s not and he- Before his very eyes he starts shifting from being younger and back into his present day. To scare him farther, he goes back to his young blond self. “Missed me?”

“I just killed you? Why aren’t you dead!” He’s shaking from fear but already the atmosphere turns cold. Not a flash of frost or snow and yet, he’s freezing. Wu doesn’t react, instead snapping his fingers and a red- no, it’s burning. Was that a Fire Iron? Oh, he was fucked.

“What- What are you doing.” Ronin says stepping backward toward the tower. He hears a snapping noise and Wu has his head in a permanent tilt. “Oh, so you want to know? Aren’t you better off in the dark?”

“No no no, stay away from me.” He’s still moving backward and he slips. He hears some cackling and he just knows Wu was coming closer. He scrambles backward in an attempt to get away even getting up completely again to start running. He knows he’s helpless, He doesn’t have a thing to defend himself with.

“You know you can run, but I’ll always find you.” And just like that he’s back in peripheral view. Ronin just starts screaming but he can’t move. Can’t do anything again. The iron is still burning and he can see the smoke rise above them. “What is it that you want? Haven’t I been through enough.”

“Heh, as if. You don’t have a shred of innocence.”

“Please. Please! Leave me alone.” He’s begging, tears streaming his face that he barely has the mind to realize is there. Wu sighs.

“Pathetic.” And suddenly his scope is torn off his face and he’s stabbed in the eye. His right to be exact. He falls back screaming in pain.

Wu disappears without a trace. Ronin can’t see anything, he’s blinded by pain. But he can’t wake up. He’s stuck. So he just touches his eye and flinches at the feeling of blood. 

He sits up and finds himself in a graveyard. What….? Did he run all the way here to get away from Wu? He doesn’t understand. He stands up trying to get away from the graves but it just seems to get bigger until it envelops him with nothing but death. He turns backward and he finds himself face to face with Morro’s grave. It’s almost nothing but a branch. “No. No. I don’t-” He trips and runs.

Once more, he’s running from the past but then he’s slams into a statue. It’s a group, and he could see the kids. All of them standing proudly staring into the emptiness. “Please don’t show me this. I know I’m alone. I know no one wants me. Just- PLEASE!”

His begging and groveling does nothing. Past and present melt together into one and he’s seeing the one constant. Him, alone. He remembers the stories he told with Morro, he remembers the first time he meets the Ninja, he remembers killing Wu and he remembers the fights.

He’s so so exhausted. He can’t fight anymore. And then he wakes up. Accidentally slamming his head against the tree base, he clutched his head before noticing the very same blood from the dream. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Very slowly, he takes off the scope to find it covered in so much dark red. He immediately takes off from the tree, Scope in tow.

He stumbles a lot, losing his balance several times before finally falling into a river. Just his luck it was fresh. He lets the water pool around him, hitting his eye and cleaning the scope. He starts to calm down, the clear blue helping in. it forces him to remember Nya and he almost shoves his head out of the water. He has to stop thinking about them. He has to stop bringing them trouble.

He gets up after all the blood is washed from the scope and his face. He doesn’t bother with the gi. It was already too worn, patches fraying and the emblem nearly faded. He doesn’t care about his state of being and of mind.

He doesn’t know if he’s still in the same forest. By now, everything looks the same. He walks and walks with no end in sight. His weapons are still in hand but he’s left to carry the scope until it dries.

He’s left wondering if it’ll dry after then his clothes. He hopes so. Dearly wanting nothing more then to have no one see it. The eye was now his shame, a mark of the past reaching the future.


End file.
